Melodía
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Un dije en forma de estrella que escondía mucho más que una simple y armoniosa melodia es entregado a Rini como despedida antes de volver al futuro de una vez y para siempre.


_**Dedicado especialmente a mi querida amiga Kathuntress, en forma de felicitaciones por su reciente graduación.**_

* * *

**~Melodía~**

* * *

Desde lo lejos relucía en el horizonte, un hermoso palacio de cristal, de entre sus brillantes paredes se reflejaba el paso apresurado de una esbelta figura femenina. La soberana se dirigía a la habitación de su hija pequeña que había ya regresado a casa desde un pasado que, para ella representaba sus dichosos años como una luchadora de la justicia en el nombre del amor.

Emocionada se acercó a la puerta pero un sollozo interrumpió su ademán de abrirla; desde el interior de la habitación se escuchaba el llanto de su hija, de la pequeña Chibiusa.

—Mi pequeña Dama...—susurró la mujer de cabellos dorados abriendo sutilmente las puertas de la recámara de su princesa— ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje como Sailor Scout? —preguntó ocultando los enormes deseos que tenía de saber los orígenes de aquel misterioso llanto.

—Mamá...—exclamó la pelirrosada tratando de liberarse de las lágrimas que le invadían el rostro— Todo muy bien —dijo reteniendo el llanto— aunque como siempre... he peleado mucho con tu otro yo...

—Lo imaginé —respondió la reina con una sonrisa ladeada mientras se acercaba a consolar a su hija— Pero, me gustaría saber algo... —comentó sentándose en la cama tomando a la pequeña del mentón con delicadeza— ¿Por qué lloras?

—¿Llorar? —la pequeña que intentaba ocultar su tristeza se enderezó preocupada —¿Por qué crees que estoy llorando? —cuestionó con desesperación mientras secaba su rostro con el revés de sus pequeñas manos.

—Te conozco muy bien.

—¿Tú conoces esto mamá? —Rini miró a su madre con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, todo culpa de las lágrimas. La sorpresa atacó desprevenida a la reina; entre las manos de su niña yacía brillante la imagen de una estrella de cinco puntas.

—Claro, es el primer regalo que tu padre me dio... —soltó una pequeña risa dulce tomándole la mano a su hija—... hace muchísimos años en el pasado —la nostalgia parecía haberse apoderado de ella, mirando con dulzura el objeto.

La niña miró con recelo el obsequio —Serena tonta, me dijo que esto era un recuerdo para que no los extrañara ahora que ya no podré volver al pasado nunca más...— exclamó con un buche en sus labios.

—Entiendo. ¿Por eso llorabas? —dijo comprendiendo, pero la otra negó con la cabeza— Oh... ¿Entonces?

—Darien me dijo que esto era una caja de música —dijo apretando la estrella entre las manos—. Pero... aún no he podido abrirla ni hacerla funcionar —exclamó finalmente volviendo a soltar inocentes y traviesas lágrimas.

—Para que sepas, pequeña dama —la reina tomó la estrella entre sus manos—, es realmente una caja de música…

—¿De verdad? —la niña miró emocionada a su madre, esperando que supiera como activar la melodía.

—¿Por qué te di esto? —se preguntó a si misma observando detenidamente la estrella frente a ella.

—Recuerda que fui a su boda, realmente te veías muy bonita mamá —respondió con una mirada llena de encanto recordando el hermoso vestido blanco de su progenitora en el pasado.

—Esta caja de música… simboliza en parte el más profundo y el más sincero de los amores eternos…

—¿El de ustedes? —la princesa de cabellos rosados llevó sus manos empuñadas frente a su rostro— ¡Qué romántico!

—Tú has conocido bien, todo lo que hemos vivido para llegar a donde estamos —la Neo Reina alzó su mano derecha depositándola sobre la cabeza de su hija—. Tu padre y yo, tenemos un amor jurado al futuro, un amor eterno, aunque algunas veces ese amor no era suficiente… A veces, creía que él… odiaba su destino marcado por nuestras vidas anteriores…—aguantándose las lágrimas, comenzó a tararear una melodía.

—¿Mamá? —la estrella que tenía en su mano izquierda comenzó a brillar, en una cálida luz dorada.

—Pese a todo, él poco a poco me fue demostrando que no era así… qué él me amaba no por ser la princesa Serenity y él, el príncipe Endymion… sino por ser la simple, floja y llorona Serena Tsukino… —la rubia dio un fuerte sollozo a medida que una tierna melodía similar a la que tarareaba comenzó a salir de la estrella.

—Si lo sé, he visto como Darien te quería mucho —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Así es —miró la estrella, el círculo de en medio, se había abierto dejando ver una luna menguante que giraba mientras la melodía era ejecutada— Gracias a esta melodía, nosotros pudimos superar varias pruebas, pudimos reencontrarnos y amarnos para poder darte tu vida.

—Mamá… —Rini se abrazó fuerte a su madre, soltando ya sin vergüenza las lágrimas que también vio formarse bajo los ojos azules de la mencionada— Gracias por permitirme vivir aquellos acontecimientos tan importantes para ti y para papá…

—Mi pequeña hija… —Serena respondió al abrazo de su hija, reposando su mentón sobre los cabellos rosados— Quería que vieras otra versión de nosotros para que aprendieras que en esta vida nada es fácil, y porqué queremos educarte lo mejor posible, sin olvidar lo importante que es luchar por tus sueños…

—No te preocupes mamá —Rini se separó de ella con una gran sonrisa— Ahora me dedicaré a prepararme para ser una buena reina en el futuro… Sí la tonta de Serena pudo hacerlo… de seguro que yo también podré… —se levantó y a pasos apresurados salió de la habitación dejando a la reina sola, mirando aquel dije musical prácticamente hipnotizada…

—¿Acaso eso es…? —la voz proveniente de su marido, hizo que sacudiera su cabeza para buscarlo con la mirada.

—Así es —respondió con una sonrisa, viendo como se le acercaba— Siento que hace años no escuchaba esta hermosa melodía, que representa tan bien nuestros sentimientos...

El hombre de traje blanco, dejó su cetro sobre la cama de su hija y apoyó la mano derecha sobre la espalda de su mujer— Serena, no importa cuantos años pasen, los sentimientos nunca cambian si sabes como cuidarlos bien, sin necesidad de un objeto.

La reina inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y dio un largo suspiro mientras cerraba entre ambas manos, el dije — Cómo nosotros, ¿verdad? —comentó frunciendo los hombros a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban de un leve tono carmesí. El rey se paró estático en su sitio por la pena producida ante las palabras de su esposa— Siempre tan vergonzoso… esposo mio —dijo dejando sobre el escritorio de su hija, el dije en forma de estrella.

—¿Cómo llegó eso a manos de la pequeña Dama? —preguntó el hombre tomando nuevamente su báculo.

—Nosotros mismos le dimos este recuerdo tan valioso a nuestra hija —respondió con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. La reina sabía ahora con certeza porque le había dado ese dije a su hija, para que lo trajera al futuro, a su presente.

Indirectamente, les hizo recordar a la pareja, que antes de ser tan felices como familia, debieron pasar muchas pruebas de las que salieron victoriosos gracias al poder de su amor. Un amor que junto a una promesa le habían dado una unión eterna de cabellos rosados.


End file.
